hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alex007X/The Daily Hitman - Challenges
Hello, everyone! Hitman: Sniper Challenge has been released on Steam for PC, so head to the Sniper Challenge Steam storefront and experience the original assassin in his sniper galore! Plus, IOI was interviewed with Atomic regarding massive crowds in Hitman: Absolution. And, there is a new feature in Absolution! So, read on! Hitman updates Introducing Contracts Mode :Main article: Introducing Contracts Mode A new gameplay has just been introduced in Hitman: Absolution, the Contracts Mode. IOI cited that the feature is inspired from players who set up specific challenges for themselves when playing a level, such as killing everyone with a particular weapon, only wear the chicken outfit, don’t get spotted by anyone, etc. So, they decided to create a new feature to formalize it, which resulted in the creation of Contracts Mode. :In Contracts, players get to create challenges for themselves and others through the creation of custom hits. All a player needs to do is choose a level, an outfit and a load-out, and, as he or she plays through the level, tag and assassinate up to three different targets – chosen from anyone within the level. The player is free to use any weapon or disguise brought in or found in the level but he must be able to complete the contract himself in order to save it and share it with the world. :Contracts, then, is first and foremost '''a play to create' experience where a player can play, create and share a hit and enter into competitions and tournaments (official or unofficial) in a continuous effort to one-up his rivals and fight for the top slot on the global, local or friend leader boards attached to each individual contract. Because it’s asynchronous, Contracts can be enjoyed across time zones and isn’t dependent on having friends online.'' Completing a contract will net the players with in-game currency, which can be used to unlock more disguises, weapons, and upgrades for specific weapons. Plus, there will be user-made contracts and we can share them to others, in addition to IOI-made levels that will be available once in a while. IO Interactive is showing off Contracts at a special event at Gamescom and later in the week, they will release a trailer showing how Contracts works. Atomic talks to IO about crowd tech :Main article: Atomic talks to IO about crowd tech IO Interactive's Bobby Anguelov talks about Hitman: Absolution's massive crowds in a solid, long interview with Atomic. Here's an excerpt from the interview: :"The ''Hitman series has always offered gameplay satisfaction via a combination of logical puzzling and unseen payoff. Short of that, less patient players could always blast their way from start to finish; for gamers that didn’t slot into the patient puzzling/impatient annihilator categories, they could find a solution in the pertinent grey area in between the polar extremes. Given the series’ emphasis on choice, we found it odd that the size and behaviour of the crowd was such a paramount concern for Hitman: Absolution. Bobby was keen to emphasise the importance of the inclusion of Crowd Technology for the Hitman series".'' :“The crowd in Blood Money was primarily a decorative feature, whereas the crowd system in Hitman: Absolution is more of a core game mechanic. Hitman: Absolution will give the player the best living, breathing crowd experience more so than other games have done to date. We will be giving the old fans a better looking and more reactive crowd than before as well as the additional of the new crowd gameplay mechanics.” Read the full interview here. Thanks to Kaloneous for this info. ''Hitman: Sniper Challenge'' Released! : Main article: Hitman: Sniper Challenge Steam storefront Get ready to pull the trigger on a completely new chapter in the award-winning Hitman series. Be the ultimate assassin in the Hitman Sniper Challenge by testing your reactions, focus and skill in a stand-alone hit available only for Hitman Absolution pre-purchases. Yes, this is it! The original assassin has finally come to Steam for PC! For those of you who missed Sniper Challenge in Xbox 360 and PS3 can now enjoy sniping from the very eyes of 47. For those of you looking for more challenges (and prizes!), there is a special competition for you! Look below. Competitions GamesRadar Sniper Challenge : Main article: Our UK Hitman Sniper Challenge is offering prizes each week until October. Get signed up! GamesRadar teamed up with Square Enix to present you a Hitman: Sniper Challenge competition for residents in UK. A competition is not complete without prizes, so they prepared a nice and funny figurine of 47 in his signature suit, which you can see to the right. To win it, you need to place the 1st place each week, with a bigger prizes each month. But, wait! There's more! If you place in 47th, you are also eligible to win the prize! The requirements are simple: buy Sniper Challenge in Xbox 360, PS3, or PC and rank in the 1st or 47th. The competition will be running all the way to October, so you got plenty of chances either way. To be eligible to win the prize, you have to be over 18 and a legal resident of UK. Golden Joystick Award Challenge :Main article: Become the UK's Ultimate Assassin In a similar vein to the competition above, Square Enix UK teamed up with Golden Joystick Award to challenge the whole UK Hitman to play Hitman: Sniper Challenge. To qualify for the grand prize, you’ll need to get on top of one of the four monthly UK leader boards during July, August, September or October. Monthly winners will get to battle it all out in a Grand Final and be crowned the UK’s Ultimate Assassin at the 30th annual golden Joysticks Awards. Compete to win daily, weekly and monthly prizes and, of course, the chance to be crowned the Ultimate Assassin. The competition runs from '''July 1st' until October 19th. So preorder Hitman: Absolution, get instant access to Hitman: Sniper Challenge and compete to get on those leader boards. Monthly prizes include iPad2’s, 10 inch Agent 47 figurines, Sennheiser headphones, Hitman: Absolution DLC and t-shirts. Check out www.hitmansniper.com for competition rules and conditions.'' It's interesting that they didn't note the PC version of Sniper Challenge on Steam. Though, with the above competition allows the PC version, looks like this one does too. Hitman: Absolution Photo Sniping : Main article: Hitman: Absolution Photo Sniping and the terms & rules Well, '''for Hitman fans in USA, Canada, and Mexico', especially those who are into photography or modeling, here is a competition for you! You just need to upload your best photos Hitman-style to the link above. Lucky winners will win a custom PS3 Hitman console this July. For those who want to view the already submitted pictures, here is the link to the FB album. Here are the requirements * Participants must be 18 or older, a legal resident of U.S., Canada (excluding Quebec) or Mexico. * Contest start on July 1, 2012 to November 30, 2012. * Simply pose as the favorite Agent 47 or sneak a red tie into any picture. * Posing does not require 47's suit, gloves, red tie, or guns, so it is the easier one to hit if you didn't get the red tie merchandise in San Diego Comic Con 2012. * Entrant must have a Facebook Account in good standing and observe Facebook’s Terms * Winner will receive a custom-themed Hitman: Absolution gaming console for either the PS3 or 360. (Approximate retail value $2500). * Ten runner-ups are eligible to win a swag-pack consisting of Hitman: Absolution collectibles (Official Hitman: Absolution red necktie (1), tie clip (1), and 3 inch mini Agent 47 figurine (1)). Total approximate retail value $20. Well, what are you waiting for? Choose your competition and win it! Community updates New Templates Credit and thanks to Jpx400 for putting together some templates and userboxes for his fellow community members specifically for the Sniper Challenge game. Here they are These ones are specially designed userboxes made for the rest of the series: These userboxes can be found on the them in the userbox section of the wiki and a free for anyone to use. They all look awesome and I particularly like the Top Score one because in a way it give users bragging rights and high scores to beat ;). Thanks to Jpx400 for the awesome stuff and to Kaloneous for writing this news. A New News In case you hadn't noticed, we have updated our News section in the Main Page, now allowing us to write some news there. With it, readers can know the latest updates just from the main page, and if they have some news to share, they can edit too! Well, what do you think? Video Game Olympics : Main article: Wikia Video Game Olympics On July 27, as you know, is the opening of 2012 London Olympics. But, for those avid gamers, there was another olympics, the Wikia Video Game Olympics. In the olympics hosted in cloud, gamers would vote for their favorite characters in specific events, such as archery, boxing and fencing. For Agent 47, he participated for both speed walking and shooting. Though, probably because 47 wanted to avoid his cover blown, he didn't win any medals. The number of votes 47 gained was undisclosed by ICA because it is top secret, and seemingly, we won't have the chance to know it. Next time, 47, next time. Closing words Well, that's all everyone. Thanks for reading The Daily Hitman and enjoy playing the Sniper Challenge and getting the prizes! Alex007XTalk Page Note: Except otherwise noted, all images are courtesy of Barcode Society and IO Interactive Category:Blog posts Category:News